The Letter: We Are Not Alone
by The Iron Triangle
Summary: "Brothers in arms we may be. We do not share the same blood, but we are bonded by it. If one cries for help, the other hears him." A letter from Zane to Lloyd. Rated T for one mention of blood (as above), and mention of character death. No yaoi; bromance only.
1. We Are Not Alone

**The Letter: We Are Not Alone**

 **From Zane Julien: The Mountain of a Million Steps, Ninjago**

 **To Lloyd Garmadon: Stiix, Ninjago**

 _Greetings Brother,_

 _The following message contains my final farewell to you, as well as Ninjago itself. The grass has burned down to ashes under the Overlord's wrath. We have prevented his reign thrice, yet, there is nothing left for us. Three is more than sufficient._

 _Had our brothers been here, I would have remained without hesitation. After much vacillating, my decision is solidified. I will depart when the plum blossoms have fallen._

 _Do not be disheartened. Whenever trouble brews in Ninjago, I will return to fight beside you, for we swore an oath. "Brothers in arms we may be. We do not share the same blood, but we are bonded by it. If one cries for help, the other hears him." Let us uphold that oath._

 _Our brothers may have left us before their time, and though the dead cannot watch over our pained souls, we must look after their families, and honor them for the generations to come. I am taking Jay's parents with me. Please visit Lou when the opportunity arises. Comfort your mother._

 _Lloyd, I have watched you grow up (quicker than most siblings, admittedly), and I know you fear being left alone. So do I. But remember, even if we are alone in this world, when we depart, we will not be. We are not alone. Be safe._

 _Your Brother,_

 _Zane Julien_

 **A/N: Thank you for reading, and please let me know what you think. :)**

 **Disclaimer: This FF is inspired by the Korean song "Muiiya" (Is There Any Difference) from the drama "Six Flying Dragons". I don't own Ninjago.**


	2. The Response

**A/N: Thank you so much Asgardiangrizzly and Guest for your reviews! :) Here is the last chapter.**

 **The Response**

 **From Lloyd Garmadon: Stiix, Ninjago**

 **To Zane Julien: The Mountain of a Million Steps, Ninjago**

 _Dear Zane,_

 _I understand why you're going. Ever since my father passed, I've wondered what I should do. If it weren't for Mom, and our brothers, I wouldn't have stayed. I felt like I had nowhere to go, just like when Dad dropped me off at Darkley's. Back then; I only knew that I could be accepted if I was like everyone around me. Evil._ _Then I met you guys. Then Mom. I finally had good people to turn to. You all supported me, and protected me in battles with the Devourer and the Overlord. We destroyed them, and I regained my father._

 _Zane, the return of the Overlord took its toll on the others. Without you, they were lost. I'm the only one who kept being a ninja because I knew if it were you, you'd stay strong for the team. I didn't want to lose anyone else. I couldn't resist Chen's offer to bring you back. Then I lost Dad. I didn't dare hope I could bring him back. When I found him inside the Preeminent, I only dared to hope I could save him. He was content to talk to me one last time. You didn't even get to say goodbye to Dr. Julien. I miss him._

 _You might be wondering what the point of all this is. This last fight—where we lost everyone—; it took its toll, worse than ever. You and Mom are the only ones left. I'm scared. I finally realized how weak I am. I'm not fit to be the Ultimate Spinjitzu Master, much less the Green Ninja, the Chosen One—any of those grandiose titles. I don't deserve them, and I don't deserve to ask you this. But I'm going to ask anyway._

 _Stay here._

 _I know hiding your whole life is hard. The worst thing is seeing our brothers' faces. Whenever I close my eyes, I see them. I see pain, despair, anger. Chosen One who can't save anyone, pathetic child in an adult's body, defeat the Overlord with your ancient power. It was the only thing that could defeat him. Now, it's useless. It can only cripple him for a little. You're the one who saved us last time. I'm sorry for my incompetence. Please teach me. I'll grow strong enough to protect the last pieces of Ninjago. Let's try again. Let's defeat this evil. No matter your choice, just know, you're free. If you'd rather leave and forget, I won't blame you._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Lloyd_

 _And Zane, we had a happy family. You have the right to find happiness too._


End file.
